Bilbo Baggins
Rivendell Erebor |gender = Male |age = 131 |born = September 22, TA 2941 |title(s) = Burglar The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Ring-bearer |affiliation = Thorin and Company Hobbits of the Shire Baggins Family Took clan |status = Alive |movie = *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Return of the King'' *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' |game = LEGO: The Hobbit |book = ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Visual Companion'' ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Visual Companion'' ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Visual Companion'' |portrayed_by = Martin Freeman (young) Ian Holm (older) Oscar Strik |books = ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Visual Companion'' ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Visual Companion'' ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Visual Companion'' The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Visual Companion }} Bilbo Baggins, also called The Hobbit, is the main protagonist of ''The Hobbit''. Born in the rolling hills of the Shire, Bilbo was quite adventurous as a child. Chosen as the fourteenth member and lucky number in Thorin's company, facing trolls, orcs and Wargs during their travels. Bilbo ultimately escaped from Goblin town and came in possession of the One Ring, succeeding Gollum as the Ring-bearer. When they were cornered by Azog the Defiler, a terrifying white Orc, he saved the life of Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain in exile and the leader of their company. In late summer, early autumn, Bilbo and his friends stayed in Beorn's house before making their way to Mirkwood. He and his friends were found and captured by the spiders that dwelled there. After they escaped them, Bilbo's friends were captured by Elves and with the use of his ring, Bilbo managed to get his companions out of the Elven king's dungeons. Bilbo later reawakened Smaug from his slumber, leading to the conflict in Erebor and they accidentally set the dragon lose upon Lake-town. After Smaug was killed, Bilbo had to struggle with Thorin falling into dragon sickness. He later tried to settle the conflict of the Battle of the Five Armies from happening by trading off the Arkenstone he had found and gave it to his friend's enemies, Bard and Thranduil. His intentions were objected, and Bilbo was later thrown out of the Lonely Mountain by Thorin. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo fought bravely but had to warn Thorin of the army coming from the North, but he was too late. Bilbo stayed goodbye to a dying Thorin Oakenshield before returning to the Shire to live a peaceful life again, but Bilbo was not the same. He later adopted his cousin and nephew, Frodo Baggins. Around the time Bilbo grew older, he had by then decided to stay with Elrond in Rivendell for the time being and gave his younger cousin the One Ring. He later assisted Frodo by giving him the mithril shirt Thorin gave him and then Sting. When Bilbo had lived up all his years on Middle-earth, being the bearer of the One Ring, bilbo later departed over the seas. Biography Early Life Early childhood To be added. Gaining Bag End To be added. An Unexpected Party Gandalf Meeting Thorin Oakenshield Quest of Erebor The Official Member Rivendell Misty Mountains Captured by Goblins Meeting Gollum/Finding the One Ring Reuniting with the company Attack of the Wargs A newfound friendship Queer Lodgings Adventure in Mirkwood The Enchanted River Attack of the Spiders Escape from Mirkwood Meeting Bard Defending Thorin The Desolation of Smaug The Last Light Meeting Smaug Battle in Erebor Smaug's Demise Thorin's Gold Sickness Reuniting with the other dwarves Bilbo's Acorn A Shirt of Mithril Giving away the Arkenstone Battle of the Five Armies The King's Ransom The Battle begins Skirmish in Ravenhill Saying goodbye to a friend Thorin's Funeral Return to the Shire Adopting Frodo Baggins Bilbo's Party The Fellowship of the Ring The War of the Ring During the War of the Ring, Bilbo remained safe at Rivendell. Due to his role as a Ring-bearer, Bilbo was allowed to journeying to the Grey Havens Leaving Middle-earth A couple of days after his 131st birthday, Bilbo rode for one last adventure with his nephew, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and Sam. During the journey, Bilbo asked Frodo what happened the ring and wished to hold it one last time, but his nephew lied and said he lost the ring rather than telling him it was destroyed. Bilbo, along with Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Lords Elrond and Celeborn and Frodo Baggins left for the Undying Lands and spent the rest of his days there. Personality As a child, Bilbo was very adventurous, and determined. He had been interested in Gandalf's stories about the outside world and one day, wished to see it. Most people would say he had more of his mother's Took blood within him instead of his father's. As revealed through Gandalf and Bilbo's dialogue, as a child, Bilbo stayed out late after dark, looking for elves in the woods and dream of a life outside of the Shire. Desperately trying to keep it buried inside, Bilbo struggled with either his Baggins side to remain at home or to embrace his Took side to adventure. In other words, when he was a young man and inherited Bag End after the death of his parents, Bilbo became a highly respectable hobbit throughout the Shire, but still retained his desire for adventure. In the very beginning of the trilogy, Bilbo didn't want to have any adventures, especially to Gandalf's cause when the wizard first approached him. During their first meeting, Bilbo was very stressed out when the dwarves came piling in and ruining his things. He was very protective of his parents and grandfather's possessions because they are the only things he has left of his parents. His adventurous, took side got the better of him, as Bilbo immediately changed his mind the next morning. The first time, he didn't sign the contract out of fear of never coming back home, but Bilbo couldn't help but answer to the dwarves' plight of no longer having a home, feeling pity on them for not having a home like he did. Over time, Bilbo became close to the dwarves, especially to Thorin, Balin and Bofur. However, Balin and Bofur were the only ones initially friendly to Bilbo before he saved their king's life. Fili and Kili often played pranks on Bilbo, but he was very sadden by losing his two friends. Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment Relationships Family * Bungo Baggins - Father * Belladonna Took - Mother * Gerontius Took - Grandfather * Adamanta Chubb - Grandmother * Mungo Baggins - Grandfather * Laura Grubb - Grandmother * Balbo Baggins - Great-Grandfather * Berylla Boffin - Great-Grandmother * Longo Baggins - Uncle * Camellia Sackville - Aunt * Hildigrim Took - Uncle * Rosa Baggins - Aunt/First Cousin Once Removed * Mirabella Took - Aunt * Gorbadoc Brandybuck - Uncle * Hildibrand Took - Uncle * Ponto Baggins - Great-Uncle * Mimosa Bunce - Great-Aunt * Largo Baggins - Great-Uncle * Tanta Hornblower - Great-Aunt * Bullroarer Took - Great-Great-Great-Uncle * Sigismond Took - Cousin * Otho Sackville-Baggins - Cousin * Rorimac Brandybuck - Cousin * Adalgrim Took - Cousin * Primula Brandybuck - Cousin * Rosamunda Took - Cousin Once Removed * Ferdinand Took - Cousin Once Removed * Paladin Took - Cousin Once Removed/Second Cousin * Esmeralda Took - Cousin Once Removed/Second Cousin * Drogo Baggins - Second Cousin * Saradoc Brandybuck - Cousin Once Removed * Fosco Baggins - Cousin Once Removed * Frodo Baggins - Cousin Once Removed * Pippin Took - Cousin Twice Removed/Second Cousin Once Removed * Pearl Took - Cousin Twice Removed/Second Cousin Once Removed * Pimpernel Took - Cousin Twice Removed/Second Cousin Once Removed * Pervinca Took - Cousin Twice Removed/Second Cousin Once Removed * Merry Brandybuck - Cousin Twice Removed/Second Cousin Once Removed * Estella Bolger - Cousin Twice Removed * Fredegar Bolger - Cousin Twice Removed * Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - Cousin-in-law * Odovacar Bolger - Cousin-in-law once Removed Allies * Gandalf - Best Friend and Former Companion * Line of Durin ** Dwarves of Erebor - Allies *** Thorin and Company - Friends, Former Companions and Teammates **** Thorin Oakenshield † - Leader and Close Friend **** Bofur - Friend **** Fíli † - Close Friend and Teammate **** Kíli † - Close Friend and Teammate **** Balin † - Mentor **** Dwalin **** Óin † **** Glóin **** Bifur **** Bombur **** Dori **** Nori **** Ori † ** Dwarves of the Iron Hills - Allies *** Dáin Ironfoot † * Elves of Mirkwood - Temporary Enemies turned Allies ** Thranduil - Brief enemy turned Ally ** Tauriel * Men of Dale and Lake-town - Temporary Enemies turned Allies ** Bard † - Smuggler, Friend and Former host ** Bain ** Sigrid ** Tilda ** Percy ** Hilda Bianca * Elves of Rivendell ** Lord Elrond - Friend and Former Host ** Lindir * Beorn - Former Host * Fellowship of the Ring ** Merry Brandybuck **Gimli **Samwise Gamgee **Pippin Took **Aragorn - Friend ** Legolas Greenleaf * Hobbits of The Shire ** Mr. Worrywort ** Hobbit Auctioneer Enemies * Sauron/Necromancer † * Orcs ** Azog the Defiler † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim ** Bolg † - Attempted Killler **Hunter Orcs - Hunters *** Fimbul † *** Yazneg *** Narzug † ** Azog's Executioner † - Victim * Azog's army **Bats of Dol Guldur **Ragash **Goblin Mercenaries † **Orc Berserkers † **Were-worms *Trolls **Bert **William **Tom * Wargs ** Warg Attacker † - Victim ** Warg Matriarch - Attempted Killer * Saruman * Smaug † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * Spiders of Mirkwood ** Bilbo's Spider Attacker † - Victim ** Bombur's Spider Attacker † - Victim ** Baby Spider † - Victim * Stone Giants *Goblins of the Misty Mountains ** Great Goblin † ** Grinnah † * Gollum † - Attempted Killer and Former Attempted Victim * Sackville Bagginses ** Lobelia Sackville Baggins ** Otho Sackville-Baggins † - Cousin and Enemy Behind the Scenes * Bilbo Baggins was portrayed by Ian Holm in the film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ''and ''The Return of the King. ''In ''The Hobbit, Holm reprised his role as an older Bilbo in An Unexpected Journey and The Battle of the Five Armies while Martin Freeman portrays Bilbo in all three films. Quotes See Also References External Links Category:Male Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:White Hair Category:Green Eyes